The Tender way Things Happen
by Sailor Stella
Summary: I think you'll like this one. It's about Harry and Ginny. Please review.


*Okay this one is the other version of Storm of the Heart. This one really happens a week before Storm of the Heart. This one is about Harry and Ginny. I hope you like it. Oh and the voice in people's heads are back.

*I don't own Harry Potter. That right belongs to his creator.

The Tender way Things Happen

Harry Potter sat at one of the tables that lined the Gryffindor Common Room. He sighed and looked over to where the stairs that led to the girls' rooms. He had been waiting for his girl friend for over ten minutes already. As he thought of Ginny Weasley he smiled. He girl was one of the best things that had ever happened to him. The way her hair shined when the light hit, to the way that her eyes lit up when she laughed. He loved this girl. 

**I hope you know what you're doing: a voice said in his head. **

_Oh no not you again: Harry said back._

I'm just here to tell you that if you even think about asking her, her brothers will come after you with wands: the voice said.

_I thought I told you to give it a rest. Look I'm going to ask her and that's that: Harry said. _

Ginny Wesley was just starting down the stairs to the common room when she stopped. She could see Harry down in the room sitting with his back to her. He smiled at the thought of his black hair to the green eyes of his. She had had a crush on him in her 1st year and through her second. All the way up to his 6th year and her 5th. In her 5th year Harry asked her out. And they had been together ever since. She had gotten over her crush for him but it had been replaced by something even more powerful. Love.

**Great here you go again: a voice shouted out to her from somewhere in her mind.**

_Go away and leave me alone: Ginny shouted back._

I'm just going to ask you why do you think he asked you down to the common room alone: the voice said back.

_If I have to tell you to shut up one more time I'll scream: Ginny was now hopping mad. That voice had been bugging her for two weeks now. _

Fine scream. You'll just make a fool out of yourself: the voice faded away.

Harry turned when he heard footsteps coming down some stairs. He saw Ginny walking toward him. He melted when he saw her smile.

"So Harry why is it you wanted me to come down early on a Saturday when I could have slept in like a normal person would do?" She smiled at him not really mad at him at all.

"Because there is something I want to show you." Harry had been through that conversion before with her and knew that she wasn't mad.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him toward the portrait hole. Out they went. Harry pulled her all the way down to the first floor and out the door. The sir outside was crisp and bright. Ginny breathed in the air that smelled like flours. Harry smiled at her. He knew that feeling. The feeling that the world was perfect and that nothing could make it better no matter how you tried. He led her over to where Hagrid had built a barn the following winter for his wife's horses. 

"Shh." Harry said as they walked past Hagird's house. 

Ginny nodded. She knew what he meant. They had to be quite or they would wake up Kelly, Hagrid's daughter. Ginny smiled at the thought of the little girl. She loved to see that happy and sweet child whenever she could. 

**Maybe even some day you'll have a child: the voice was back.**

_Can't you leave me alone? You sure are a pest: Ginny snapped. _

And leave you with this boy? I think not: the voice was happy to make her mad.

_Why me: Ginny asked herself._

Harry opened the barn door as quietly as he could but the door hinges squeaked. And loudly at that. The noise shot through the morning air like a clap of thunder. Ginny looked back toward the school with worry. But it wasn't the school that any sound came from.

"I wake up!" a child's voice was yelling from Hagrid's house. Kelly had woken up. 

Harry grabbed Ginny and pulled her into the barn. He closed the door not caring about the sound this time. As he turned around he found that he had woken up the horses. They blinked sleepily at them as they walked past.

"Up here Ginny." Harry said as he climbed a ladder.

Ginny followed right behind him. They found themselves on top of tons of hay. 

**Maybe she won't want to see this: Harry's voice pest was back.**

_Can't you go away for like two hours or something: Harry asked._

No way. I want to see what happens: the voice said back.

Ginny wondered why they were in Hagrid's bran. Harry had said something about wanting to show her something. 

"Over here Ginny." Harry called as he dug around in the hay. 

Ginny crawled over to him. She gasped as she saw a nest of fuzz. Inside where kittens. They looked up at the people watching them.

"Oh they are so cute." Ginny said as she smiled up to Harry.

"I thought you would like them. They are Crookshanks and Mrs. Norris's. Hermione found them about 2 months ago. She couldn't figure out why Crookshanks was gone. Well she followed him out here one day and found them." Harry smiled back.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Ginny asked as she petted one of the kittens. There were 6 in all. They where all of different colors. Brown, yellow, gold and white. One kitten was completely golden expect for the two front paws. They were a sliver in color. 

"I made her not tell." Harry said as one of the kitten's climbed over to him and sat in his lap. He watched as Ginny picked up the little golden one with sliver paws. 

**Are you ready to kiss your life good bye: the voice asked. **

_Yes now leave me alone: Harry said back._

Ginny held the little kitten close. It started to purr. As she petted it she felt something under her fingers. She held the kitten up to see a small ribbon around its neck. Her eyes followed the ribbon till it was under the kitten's chin. She gasped. The ribbon was lopped through a ring. Ginny felt someone slide up close next to her. She turned her head. It was Harry.

"Ginny I have been wanting to ask you something. Back in my 2nd year, your 1st I thought you were nothing more than Ron's little sister, but after I nearly lost you in the Chamber I knew better. You were, are so much more than Ron's little sister." As he was talking he undid the ribbon from around the kitten's neck. He took the ring from the ribbon. "Ginny Wesley would you do me the honor of marrying me?" 

**Did that just happen: the voice in Ginny's head asked.**

_I think it did: she answered back._

"Oh Harry I don't know what to say…" she started.

"I already asked your father and he said that it was fine. He was more than happy to give me his blessing to ask you." Harry answered her unasked question.

"Than yes. Yes! YES!" Ginny shouted not caring if anyone heard her. 

Harry slipped the ring on to her finger, "Oh and Hermione said that you could have the kitten. She's old enough to leave her mother." 

Ginny kissed his lips, hard. The kitten sat in her lap, asleep. 

"Oh Harry I don't know how to explained what I'm feeling." Ginny sighed. 

"What are you going to name her?" Harry said pointing at the sleeping kitten. 

"Miss Kitty." Ginny said as she smiled down at the kitten. She then looked closer at the ring. "Harry is this a Muggle ring?"

"Yeah. I wanted you to have something special. And I know that you don't really have any Muggle rings. You like it?" Harry said looking in to he eyes that always melted his heart.

"Yes." Ginny kissed him again. 

As they kissed the kitten in Ginny's lap continued to purr. 

THE END.


End file.
